Home, Love, and Dragons
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: Locked in a castle is no way to live ones life, but what do you do when you're finally freed, and how do you thank your mysterious savior. Levi has no idea, but she's about to find out. Rated M for language and later lemons. Also will have many, many ships. NaLu, Gruvia, Jellza, and many more.
1. Another Fun Filled Day

**Disclaimer: Shockingly, I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I wish I did. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Another Fun Filled Day Locked in the Castle...NOT!

Levi was bored out of her ever loving mind. She had read every book in the damn library at least twice, and to make matters worse, she was the only one left, well except for Kendra, but she was never up before noon, so Levi wasn't expecting for at least an hour.

Glancing at the calendar, she saw what day it was and her spirits rose. _I didn't realize it was Friday already. Jet and Droy should be here soon._

For the past two years, the two men would show up at 11:30 on Friday and would stay through Sunday trying to solve her latest riddle. The first one to solve it was guarantied her hand in marriage and would be able to safely escort her from her posh prison.

You see, it was no ordinary castle she was imprisoned in, but an enchanted one. For years parents had been bringing their daughters to the hidden fortress, some where cursed princesses, others were stolen as children, but they all had one thing in common: they could only be rescued by one person. The person who could complete a test, a quest that the girl herself decides when she first arrives. One girl wanted someone who was able to beat her in a fight, another just wanted someone who would be able to make her smile and chase away the rain.

The last person to be rescued was her best friend, Lucy. Lucy had wanted someone who could take her on endless adventures. Apparently that person showed up about a month ago. Levi had been woken in the middle of the night to the sound of yelling and the smell of smoke.

She hadn't been all that concerned, since the building was magic no flames could do any real damage and no girls could come to harm while in the walls. Levi had just rolled over and gone back to sleep and when she woke in the morning, her closest friend was gone.

Levi was happy for her friend, but she was also very sad. Lucy's departure meant she was more or less alone, again. Honestly, she was sick of everything about that place. Well, she didn't mind Kendra.

Kendra was the one person who had been there longer than her, she was also the one person who had it worse than Levi on the outside. She had once been a very powerful mage in the neighboring kingdom, but when the ruling couple of the large nation learned of the young girl they had her taken from her mother, which was no small feat seeing as her mother was a dragon, fearing that she would one day grow powerful enough to over throw the dictators. Her kidnappers kept her sedated until they dropped her off at her new home. She had been there over 15 years, and Levi believed she might never leave.

She really hoped her friend would make it out one day. Kendra had been the one who turned her on to reading, she was also the one who helped her when her magic started to manifest. The older girl had taught her about history, held her after a nightmare, found away to get her any kind of book she wanted. Levi saw her as her protective big sister.

Levi looked in the mirror and saw that she looked like a mess. Her blue hair stuck up in places and was completely knotted in others. There were dark shadows under her eyes from staying up all night reading, and her shirt was stained. She started to stress for a minute, but then she remembered who was coming and shrugged to herself. Droy and Jet were used to seeing her like that. When they first started coming around, she would make sure she looked her absolute best, but after a couple of weeks, she stopped bothering. They never cared what she looked like.

Loud banging throughout the hall alerted her to their presence. Jet was the first one in the library, as usual, with Droy trailing behind, just a little bit slower than last time. It seemed like every time she saw them, he was bigger than the last time. And as always, their arrival caused a sharp pain shoot through her chest.

Levi loved seeing them, but the first sight of them reminded her of all the time they'd been there and still hadn't to figure out the damn riddle. To make matters worse, she didn't really want them to. After spending so much time with them, she had come to see them as brothers, and she honestly didn't think either of them was the right man for her.

If she were being completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that she wanted someone who would sweep her off her feet, and they would be strong enough to keep her by their side no matter what, just like a character out of her favorite novel.

"LEVI!" the men called out at the same time as they pulled her into one of their crushing double hugs. The breath stealing embrace drew her out of her mind, and she hugged them back._ They may not be the ones for me, but I do love them._

"Hey," she started. She had to clear her throat, seeing as she hadn't said anything in quite a while. "How have you two been?"

As they launched into their recap of the last week, Levi swore she could feel eyes on her back. Turning, she looked out of the large window that illuminated the large library, the scene before her, one she'd seen a thousand times. A forest filled with thousands of trees and bushes, all in different shades of green and blue. The sky was crystal clear, with not a cloud in sight. There couldn't have been the slightest breeze, seeing as not a single leaf was trembling. _But then why is there a shadow moving out there._

She saw something darting from tree to tree, getting closer by the second. It stopped just before the clearing the castle was built in. Levi's breath caught as she saw a flash of red, and then it was gone. _I must be losing my mind after being locked up here so long._

Levi managed to focus back on her two friends, who were now bickering over something or other. Something one of them said made her giggle, and on hearing that sweet sound, the friends started telling her about all their recent miss-adventures, and she laughed so hard tears started streaming down her face.

Not one member of the trio noticed the figure staring at them from below. His red eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he tracked the small vision before him. One word flashed through his mind, _Mine! _A grin broke over his face, revealing very sharp teeth.


	2. Stalker Much?

Chapter 2

Stalker Much?

Gajeel Redfox continued to watch the small group for some time. He hated waiting on the outside, but he didn't know what to expect if he went in there. For the first time in a long time, he was actually nervous. To make matters worse, the two assholes that were following his shrimp around like lost puppies kept touching her, helping her, doing things that _he_ should be doing.

He'd been listening to his guild mates going on and on about this place. There had been rumors about it floating around for years, but there hadn't been any proof of its existence until Alzack showed up at the guild hall with a green haired beauty in tow. They explained about the enchanted castle. That the woman, Bisca, had been there for only a few months, after being arrested for stealing, before the gun toting mage got her out.

That had been just over a year ago, and after that the flood gate opened. First Jallal took off and came back with one of the strongest mages the guild ever had. Next Elfman went to try and find his sisters, he found them, but he wasn't able to get them out, he did however, bring back a loud mouthed brunette.

It seemed like everyone in the damn guild ran off and came back with some female. As of a month ago, there were only three members of the guild left who hadn't gone off, the three dragon slayers. The only reason Natsu took so long was because he hadn't come into his first mating season. That unfortunately changed a month ago.

He caught a wiff of something on one of the newest members and it set him off. After setting part of the hall on fire, Natsu took off. Apparently, Mirajane, Freed's woman, had gotten sick and tired of waiting for him to do what she wanted, so she had intentionally worn a top that one of her friends had given her before she left. The woman who gave it to her was Natsu's mate, not that he knew that at the time.

Gajeel had a hard time believing that the pinketts father hadn't explained what would happen when a dragon caught the scent of their mate. It was even worse for the young slayer since it was also his first mating season. The Iron Dragon Slayer almost felt sorry for the poor girl that was going to have to put up with the energetic ass. Almost.

It took him a couple of weeks to get back, and Gajeel wish it had taken him longer. Those two were the most annoying couple yet. They were all over each other, all the time, and the damn woman wouldn't leave him alone. She was always going on about he had to go to get her friend, a girl by the name of Levi McGarden.

Honestly, the only reason he decided to go after the girl was because every time Lucy mentioned her name the wonder twins got a really guilty look in their eyes. Gajeel knew something was off, so he followed them to their little secret.

They never shut up the whole way.

"What if they find out?" the fat one whined.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," the other responded.

"Do you think we'll get it this time?"

"Probably not, we haven't been able to yet, and it's been two years."

That got the Slayer's attention. _So they've been holding out on us._

"Yeah, I guess, but she makes the riddles so hard."

_So this chick's a brainiac. Great._

He stopped following them once they got to the large building. Which brings us back to the present. Gajeel knew the small woman was his mate, but he wasn't sure about how he would go about getting her. _I know that the easiest way would be to answer whatever riddle she has for me, but I don't want to spend anymore time here than necessary. _That and his inner dragon rebelled against that idea. Dragons didn't ask and they didn't barter, they took what was theirs, consequences be damned.

Hearing a small noise, Gajeel spun and pinned the intruder against a tree.

"That was uncalled for," the woman grunted. "Are you going to stand out here all day, or are you going to claim your mate?"

He felt his jaw drop. She just rolled her eyes. "Wipe that look off your face, I'm a Slayer too. I can smell the season on you. Now hurry up and go get your mate."

Gajeel said the first thing that popped into his head, "But I don't know the riddle."

The woman threw back her head and laughed at the gruff response. He wasn't as amused. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't figure you were the type to play by the rules. Listen, the truth is, whether you answer the answer the riddle correctly or not doesn't matter, the way to free her isn't by completing whatever quest the girls have given, it's easier than that, all you have to do is be their mate," the woman explained. "By the way I'm Kendra."

"Gajeel," he replied without thought. This woman was throwing all his original plans up in the air. "Uhhh."

Kendra sighed in exasperation. "Just follow me inside. I'll have you wait in the main hall. When I get her into the room, I want you to grab her and run, I'll keep the other two busy while you get away."

The Dragon Slayer's head was starting to hurt. "Why do you trust me?" He asked as they headed for the front door. "For all you know, I'm here to kidnap the pipsqueak and take her off to do terrible things to her."

Kendra's laughter filled the large hall. "Oh please, if that were the case you would already have her and would be long gone." A knowing gleam entered her eyes. "And I'm sure you'll do plenty of...things to her, but I doubt they'll be terrible. Now sit tight while I go get her." She started to walk away before she turned back to tell him, "Don't worry about her things, I'll have them sent to your guild before you two even get there." With that, she went on her way.

_That is one confusing woman. _Gajeel spent the next few minutes staring at the hall that Kendra disappeared down. When he heard the sound of foot steps coming towards him, he stood up taller; and then she was there.


	3. Who Ever Said Names Were Important

Chapter 3

Who Ever Said Names Were Important

_Oh my god! He looks so...so... perfect! _Levi only saw him for a couple of seconds, but that was plenty of time for the young woman to be completely enchanted.

Unfortunately, she was tossed over his shoulder before her eyes could soak up their fill. Before she knew what was happening, her mysterious captor was sprinting through the forest. Levi was so off kilter that she wasn't able to warn the man about the rapidly approaching magical barrier. Her eyes were squeezed shut, knowing that when they reached it, she would be tossed back and the poor man would be struck by an enormous electrical charge.

But it never came, they passed straight through the barrier without so much as twinge. "W-What the hell is going on? Where are you taking me?" Levi hated the way her voice quivered, but considering the fact that she was currently be bounced on top of his shoulder, she figured she could forgive herself.

"Don't worry yourself, shrimp. You're in good hands," a gruff voice informed her as a large hand came down on her ass. She let out a squeak. "Now why don't you be a good girl and keep quiet."

Normally, Levi would have ripped him a new one, but since she wasn't sure how dangerous this man was and she didn't want to get into more trouble than she was already in. Instead, she tried to figure out how he was able pass through the magical wall with her. _Kendra must have done something. Unless, she was lying about how we could escape all these years. _The more she thought about it, the more Levi started to think it was the latter. Not even Kendra was strong enough to mess with that kind of power. _But why would she lie?_ That was something she couldn't figure out.

The man kept on running all through her internal monologue. It didn't take long for Levi to get bored and she some how managed to fall asleep on her perch.

* * *

_So the midget decided to take a nap. It's probably for the best, I would hate for her to be able to figure out how to get away from the place we're headed. _Gajeel had decided to take her to one of his hide outs in the mountains. There was nothing around for miles and there was no way anyone who didn't know where it was could find it.

Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, but the presence was familiar to him. "Hey Lily."

"Gajeel, what the hell are you doing?" the small flying cat growled. "I thought you were just going to find out what was going on with the suspicious duo. What's with the girl?"

"Lily, can we do this later? I've got to get the shrimp to the cave before she wakes back up, and you need to get enough food and supplies for a week. Oh, and clothes for her, she'll probably need them." Gajeel wasn't usually the most considerate person, but the thought of his little shrimp being uncomfortable left a bad taste in his mouth.

Lily just shook his head. "Fine, but this is the only time I play delivery boy for you." and then he was gone.

It only took another half an hour to get to his hide away. With the utmost care, he set his precious cargo down on the decent size bed. He looked around and saw what a mess the large cavern was. _God Damnit! This place's a fucking pig sty! _Then Gajeel did something that he hadn't done in a long time, he cleaned. It took him a full hour to get everything put back in order, and he still wasn't fully satisfied with the way things looked, but he knew that the things he wanted to do would take weeks, if not months to complete.

The Slayer heard the sound of a quick intake of breath, and he knew his guest was waking up.

* * *

Levi bolted up in bed. Unlike in all the books she's read, she was well aware of the situation she was in. She just wasn't sure as to where she was, or her captor for that matter. A quick inspection of her new lodging had her impressed.

The cave was lit with lacrima. With ceilings over ten feet tall, the cavern seemed huge. There was a full kitchen and a mini library. To top it off she was in the middle of a queen size bed, and as her gaze swept the room again, a flash of silver and red caught her eye. The man stepped into the light.

Once again, Levi was struck by his appearance, but this time she got to look her was at least a foot taller than her five foot stature. His hair was pitch black, really long, and styled into spikes. His eyes were a shocking red with slits for pupils. He was wearing a black cloak like top that went past his knees and white pants with black boots. But his most striking features were his piercings: he had four on each forearm, two under his lip, three on each side of his nose, and three over each eye acting as his eyebrows.

Levi felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, and it definitely wasn't from fear. _Oh my god. He's so attractive. _She had always been intrigued by the idea of tattoos and piercings. _I wonder if he has any others, like in that one book I borrowed from Erza. _Her face went as red as his eyes. _Don't think about that kind of thing right now. _To make matters worse, the longer she stared at him, the damper her panties became.

"Gihihi, what in the world would you be thinking about to make your face so red, I wonder," his gruff voice not helping her with her little problem at all.

* * *

_Aww, the poor little shrimp seems to be having some issues. _Gajeel could smell her arousal and his smirk came out full force. It made him happy knowing that she wasn't afraid of him.

Since she was checking him out, he took that time to do the same. He towered over her small frame at six feet even. Her blue hair was shoulder length, with soft waves. She had chocolate brown eyes that were so rich, he actually started to get a craving for the sweet candy. Not everything about her was tiny though, her boobs, while not huge like most of the women he knew, were perfect for her body size; and from what he'd seen so far, her ass was absolutely perfect. _Hell, everything about her is perfect._

"So?"

"S-So?" Levi stuttered.

He smirked, "So are you going to tell me what's making your face so red?"

Her jaw dropped, and her face managed to deepen even more. "I-I-I don't even know your name, w-why would I tell you something like that?"

"Names, who cares about something as simple as names?"


	4. This Bluenette's Got Balls

**A.N. Okay, fair warning, things really start heating up this chapter, so take heed, language and mature content ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

This Bluenette's Got Balls

"What do you mean?" Levi asked the man with glowing eyes. "Of course names are important. My name's Levi, not that you care."

His eyes flashed. "Oh, I care. I care more than you can ever understand, and the name's Gajeel Redfox, but some people call me Black Steel."

_Gajeel, I like it. It's different._ One of the reasons Levi was never all that interested in her two friends was because they were too safe. _Even his name is dangerous sounding._ Blame it on hundreds of books filled with adventure and danger. She always dreamed of escaping her long time prison and going off on quests. Of course, she always imagined someone strong there right beside her, someone who she could talk to, someone she could curl up next to at night and forget the world.

The dark man slowly stalked toward her. A small voice told her that she should run, hide, do anything to stay away from him, but a bigger part of her screamed at her to stand up and stare him down. Levi did just that, she stood straight up on the bed and walked to the edge of the mattress. _Ha, now look at whose taller._ That fact gave her so much joy. It gave him plenty of joy too, just not for the same reason.

* * *

_I doubt she realizes that she just put me at eye level with her chest. _It was also obvious from this angle that she wasn't wearing a bra, and that it was a bit chilly in the damp cave.

She seemed to notice where his gaze was focused, so she crossed her arms over her chest, blushing. "Ya know, you make for an awfully cute tomato."

Gajeel decided enough was enough, and grabbed her around the waist. She let out an adorable squeak as he set her on the floor.

"W-Why did you do that? I was perfectly fine just where I was."

He laughed, loving her little temper, "Gihihi, I just thought that since you gave me such a great view of your chest, I would return the favor."

Levi, he really did love that name, seemed to be really embarrassed, she seemed to take exception to his last comment, because she reached up and smacked him right across the face. Unfortunately, his face was a lot harder than her hand, plus it had some rather sharp edges, so she ended up doing much more damage to herself than him. Her pinky finger got stuck on one of the studs on his nose, causing her little finger to get a small cut.

All of his laughter dried up at the smell of her blood. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the sink in the kitchen. The whole time she was muttering to herself, "Shit. Shit. Fuck that hurt." He had to stop himself from chuckling at the small bundle in his arms. Gajeel didn't figure her for the cussing type.

Gently, he set her on her feet as he turned on the cold water. Taking the hint, she stuck her finger under the stream. She winced and started dancing foot to foot. "Ouch, owie, ow."

Of course, Lily had to wait until that moment to return. "What the hell Gajeel?! You were just supposed to bring her here, you weren't supposed to hurt her!"

* * *

_Oh great, just what I need. Another asshole, whose head is probably even harder than the last one. He's probably just as big a pervert too._

To say she was surprised when she turned and saw that the voice came from a black cat with a scar over his eye and beige pants, would be a definite understatement.

"Hey, she hit me, so don't go trying to pin this on me," Gajeel growled back. "Just get me a band-aid and some disinfectant."

The cat didn't argue, he just grabbed the requested supplies and brought them over to his friend. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name's Panterlily, but you can call me Lily. I'm sorry about him. He tends to be a bit of an idiot. By the way, what did he do to make you hit him? Not that you really need a reason, seeing as he did kidnap you and all."

Levi knew she was definitely going to get along with him. "He said something I felt was inappropriate and I acted without thinking," she explained. "Though if I had know how hard his head was, I probably would have thought of something else."

Gajeel chose to ignore the little conversation going on between his supposed best friend and his future mate. He focused instead on cleaning and bandaging up his little shrimp. The cut wasn't deep, and the blood was already flowing a little more sluggishly.

Levi gasped as he poured the disinfectant over the wound. He hated that he had to hurt her, but who knew what kind of germs could be floating around in the damp air, and there was no way he was going to let it get infected. Though it was out of character, after he got the cut bandaged, he gave it a gentle kiss. It was something he just needed to do.

After he pulled his lips from her finger, he found himself staring into those beautiful, chocolate browns of hers. He pulled her closer him. Bending down he captured her lips with his. Then, fireworks.

* * *

_So this is what they meant when they said they could see stars. _Though this wasn't her first kiss, this was definitely the best. Levi had kissed both of her two male companions at one time or another, but those were no where near as earth shattering as this one.

His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle, and though the kiss was light and chaste, she felt heat coursing through her. Tired of the teasing nature, Levi chose to kick it up a notch.

She ran her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance. With a deep growl, he gave in, opening his mouth to her exploration. Her hands made their way up his arms to his shoulders, massaging the muscles on the way. Slowly, her fingers found his thick hair and she gave a slight tug. That small sting, opened the flood gates.

Suddenly, his hands found her waist and hoisted her up so he could have better access to her mouth. His tongue completely over came hers. Forget fighting for dominance, Levi happily submitted to him.

The panties that had some what dried from earlier, grew wetter than they were before. She felt her nipples being crushed against his hard chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his hardness pressing against the soaked fabric. Their moans filled the space and Levi had no intention of stopping him anytime soon.

That's when Lily reminded them that they weren't alone. "Uh-hum," he coughed. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to get started on dinner and I would love a hand."

Levi's face grew extremely red as she tried to shimmy down the man in front of her. She didn't feel bad about what they were doing, she was just upset because she did it in front of her new friend.

Before he let her go, Gajeel growled in her ear, "Don't you go getting ideas, just because I'm letting you go for now, that doesn't mean we won't finish what you started."

For some reason, the fact that he seemed to think she regretted what they did pissed her off. She felt her hand clench into fists and yelled back at him, "What makes you think that was my plan all along? Just for that, you can go fuck yourself!" With that, she stomped over to the reading area and picked up a book, leave Gajeel looking like he had just been sucker punched in the stomach.

* * *

Lily felt himself grinning. _Damn, this bluenette's got balls!_

* * *

This was one of my hardest chapters to write, not because of the content, but because the computer I was writing on decided to go hay wire for a couple of minutes. It definitely freaked me out. Luckily, he fired back up and I only lost a few sentences. Yay for saving!

If you liked the chapter, please leave a little review.

And I know this is a little late, but what're your thoughts on Kendra?


	5. ButButWe Were Gonna

Chapter 5

But..But..I Thought We Were Gonna...

Gajeel didn't understand what was wrong with the shrimp. One minute they were sharing in one of the greatest experiences in his life, the next she was off in his over sized chair, ignoring the two chefs. _She should be holding me from behind gushing about how I rocked her world, so why isn't she?_

He turned to ask her that very question, but Lily warned him off with a glare. "Don't even think about it. You just make sure the hash browns don't get burned," he commanded as he went back to making the bacon and eggs. "Hey Levi," the exceed called over his shoulder, "How do you want your eggs?"

Her light voice replied, "Could you make some omelet style scrambled eggs? Basically, an omelet without all the extras."

"Sure thing," he replied with a grin.

Gajeel was getting really irritated. He knew they had only know each other a little while, but he didn't like that the bookworm seemed to like his companion more than him. The thought didn't sit well with him. _She's _my _mate. She should be giving me all her attention._

Even he knew he sounded like a petulant child, but Gajeel just couldn't help himself. He'd never cared about finding his mate much, but once he did, his whole world shifted to make her the center, but she didn't seem to be as affected as he was. It never occurred to him that she wasn't a Dragon Slayer, so she didn't feel the mating pull. It didn't help that he would be entering his season in a few days so his hormones were starting to build up in his body. The only reason he hadn't tried to take out Lily yet was because he wasn't human. Any male that got within a mile radius would automatically become a target. Dragon's protection instincts were to blame.

Dragons were know for being territorial and protective of their treasures, and there was no greater treasure then a mate.

The food was finally ready and Gajeel realized an important detail. He didn't have a table or enough seating for the three of them. _Damnit! Some mate I'm turning out to be. Not only did I let her hurt herself, I'm also failing to supply a proper shelter. The only thing I've done truly well was kissing her, but even I know you can't base a relationship entirely on sex._

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he muttered as he handed her her plate. "You take the chair, Lily and me'll sit on the ground." His cheeks warmed against his wishes.

_He looks so cute when he's out of his element, _Levi couldn't help but think as she held back a giggle. "Or," she suggested. "I could do this. Solid Script: Chairs! Table!" Two chairs and a table formed from words materialized in the open space between the sitting area and the kitchen.

Looking over, she saw Gajeel looking at her with a shocked expression on his face. That time she couldn't hold in her laughter. It echoed through the cavern.

She sat down and started eating before the man snapped out of it. When he did, he dropped into the empty chair with a pout.

_He really is adorable. Though, I doubt he would take that as a compliment. _With a shrug to herself, she went back to eating. She didn't bother trying to hold in her moans of pleasure. It might have been simple, but knowing that Gajeel helped make it, made it on of the best meals she'd ever had. Her eggs were light and not over seasoned, the bacon was thick cut and crispy, but the hash browns were her favorite part. They golden brown and buttery.

"Thanks for dinner guys," she said appreciatively. "Don't get me wrong, the food at the castle was great, but this easily out shines it. I'm sorry I didn't help make it."

Lily replied first, "Don't worry about it. After all, you made the table."

"Listen to the cat, he's right," came Gajeel's response. Then he pinned her with his gaze. "By the way, where did that come from? Why didn't you tell me what magic you had, or that you could even use it at all?"

Not liking his tone, Levi's more snarky side came out. "When the hell was I supposed to tell you? During our lovely run through the woods when you told me to be quiet, or maybe when I was asleep? How about when you were perving on my chest? No, I know, when I had your tongue shoved down my throat." She was almost yelling by the end. Then something else occurred to her. "And what about you, you hypocrite? What kind of magic do you use? I saw you chewing on a spoon while you were making the food. What kind of magic enables you to eat metal?"

Once again, Gajeel was impressed by his little spit fire's temper and quick wit. He didn't bother trying to weasel his way out it, knowing Levi wouldn't put up with any bull shit. "Fair enough," he laughed. "I was just a little taken off guard, and to answer your question, I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer."

He finished his meal by eating the metal plate and fork, deciding that she was going to have to get used to him doing that on a frequent basis.

Oddly enough, she didn't seem the least bit daunted by his action. In fact she watched with total fascination.

"I've read about Dragon Slayers before," she informed, surprising him, not that it should have when he thought about it. "Were you raised by a dragon, or do you have a lacrima in you?"

Her face turned a lovely shade of red. "I'm sorry, that's personal. I shouldn't have asked you that."

"Nah, it's no big deal," he reassured her. "My dad was a dragon by the name of Metalicana. He taught me everything I know."

Levi gave him a small smile. She stood to take her dishes to the sink, but as she passed he grabbed her around the waist and settled her onto his lap. "Don't bother with the dishes, I'll finish up with them later. I think it's time we got to know each other better," he informed with a smirk.

They spoke for hours, but they kept it light. Neither one of them was ready to start getting into the heavy stuff. Even though she had plenty of deeper questions, she loved talking with both Gajeel and Lily about the inconsequential things, stuff like favorite colors and food, to best jokes.

After yawning three times in as many minutes, Gajeel told her that it was time for bed. She was so tired she didn't even think about fighting with him on it.

Lily told them good night and informed them that he would be back in the morning. Then he grew wings and flew away.

"Are you ready for bed short stuff?"

Levi could only nod weakly. Unfortunately, her bladder was starting to act up on her, but she didn't know if he had a bathroom, and she had no intention of going out in the dark night to relieve herself. _I guess I'll just have to hold it til morning._

She felt him place a bag in her hand as he led her to a door way she hadn't noticed before. What she saw had waking right up.

"Oh my god," she gasped. It was the most impressive bathroom she had ever seen.

The tub, for lack of a better word, was the size of a pool. There was a huge shower that could probably fit more than ten people, but the most beautiful sight to her at the moment was the toilet.

She listened as Gajeel showed her around the room, her eyes glued to one fixture in particular. Levi knew she was going to end up in that tub sometime the next day, but she was just to tired to use it that night.

Finally she was left alone to take care of business. Once her bladder was no longer on her mind, she focused on getting ready for sleep. The bag she was given was filled with everything she needed. She changed into an over sized shirt and shorts. Then she brushed her teeth and exited the room, the lights going out after she left.

The sight that greeted her was almost worth staying up for. Gajeel was lounging on the bed in nothing but his underwear. Her mouth watered at the sight of his sculpted chest and abs. His arms and legs were perfectly muscled without being bulky, but the best sight was the look in his eye. There was so much heat in his gaze that she felt herself warming up.

The Dragon Slayer patted the bed next to him and she went to him without a second thought. The moment she was in reach, he pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her passionately. It never went further than a kiss, because just then thunder shook the cave and before the two would be lovers could even break apart, the black exceed flew straight to the bed and tried to bury himself between the new couple.

"What the hell're you doing?" Gajeel yelled. "C'mon man, you're totally ruining the moment."

_He's pouting again._ As much as she wanted to pick up where things left off earlier, Levi knew Lily needed them right now, and that took priority.

She wrapped her arms around the trembling cat and flipped around so her back was to Gajeel's front.

"Shrimp, he'll be fine. Let's get back to where we were."

Levi didn't even dignify that with a response, she just glared at the man and went back to snuggling with the soft animal in her arms. It didn't take long for the pair to fall asleep.

A small voice whined in the dark, "But... but... we were gonna..."


	6. Don't Poke The Dragon!

**A/N: I know, I'm mean, and Lily was a total cockblock, but you will get some lemony, well limey, goodness in this chapter, so young ones beware.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Don't Poke the Dragon!

While the new, and slightly frustrated couple sleeps, in a town not too far from the cave, another pair is trying to stir up trouble.

"We're telling you," Jet began. "He came out of no where and kidnapped her."

Droy continued, "That's right. He looked possessed, and worst of all he somehow brainwashed Kendra into keeping us from going after them. She didn't let us go for an hour."

Their guild mates chose to ignore them, mostly because they were all a little peeved since they found out the duo had know about the hide away for a full year before anyone else. It was also because all the others knew the only way he would have been able to escape with her was if they were actually meant to be together.

Instead of getting worried, they decided to reminisce. Erza, wrapped in the arms of her former friend and current lover, Jallal, went first, "I remember the day I was brought there. It was just after I left the Tower of Heaven, there was only person there my age and she had already been there a couple of years. I was amazed at the number of different armors in the collection, it's where I first started to requip. Of course if it wasn't for the other girls, I probably wouldn't be nearly as powerful as I am today."

The rest of the girls told their stories of how they were brought to the strange mansion in the woodsy, and how they were rescued. That's when they noticed something weird.

Mira was the first one to pick up on it. "You know what I don't understand? Kendra was always the one to introduce the suitors, but for some reason when it was the Thunder Legion, she made me do the introductions. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it doesn't make sense that she only had me grab Lisana and Evergreen, when there were four men waiting."

The others nodded in agreement, "Why would she do that?" Lucy pondered. Then it came to her, "She could have been hiding from Laxus!" she explained.

Silence rang in the hall as they turned to look at the lone Dragon Slayer. Having heard the blondes shout, the large man joined the stunned group. "I'll bite. Why do you think she could have been hiding from me?"

Surprisingly, it was Natsu who gave the best answer, "Well, when I got Lucy, I noticed that she was a Dragon Slayer, maybe she knew you were her mate and chose to hide instead of facing you."

Everyone stared at the usually oblivious pink haired mage. Then all the girls went crazy. "Oh my God! It's so obvious."

"She always used to say that love was stupid."

"Yeah, and remember that time she said she would never let anyone have that much power over her?" They were so caught up in the revelation, that they never noticed a certain blond sneaking out the hall.

One pair of knowing eyes followed the figure as he made his way toward his future. _It's about time that brat got his act together. I'm not getting any younger and I want grand babies!_

* * *

Back at the Dragon Slayer's den, a small bluenette was getting very frustrated. The cave had lightened with the rising sun, and Lily had taken off when he woke to see the storm had passed. He informed Levi of his departure, and she fell back to sleep, nestling herself back in her to be lover's arms. Unfortunately for the young woman, when she finally woke an hour later, she was being held tightly, that wasn't so bad, but there was something long and thick rubbing between her ass cheeks, and she was getting fucking horny!

Levi squirmed against his cock, trying to get some kind of satisfaction. To make matters worse, she had seemed to have lost her shirt while she slept, and now two large, calloused hands were playing with her sensitive nipples, arousing her further. Gasps and moans escaped her. More, she wanted more, but she wasn't sure if Gajeel was awake or if he was just toying with her in his sleep. _Please be awake._

"Gajeel, please," she begged, not caring how desperate she sounded. "I need you."

He didn't respond, he just kept his slow torture going. Levi didn't know how much more she could take, especially since one of his hands made it's way past her stomach and quickly shredded the clothes that blocked his path. Then there was nothing stopping his wandering digits.

One touch, that's all it took. She got no warning, the moment the pad of his finger grazed her clit, she fell apart. Her voice cracked and broke as she screamed out her release. Never had anything felt so amazing to her. She'd orgasmed before, but never like that. Now she understood what those books had meant when they spoke about seeing stars, but that was barely half of what she felt. The entire cosmos danced acrossed her eyes.

"Damn, Shrimp," Gajeel murmured as his lips caressed her neck. "That was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen."

* * *

Nothing could have wiped the smile from his face. _I never would have pegged Shrimp as the screaming type, but damn, I'm glad she is. _

Before he could stop her, Levi bolted from the bed, her face bright red. _She looks even cuter like that. _"Where the hell do you think you're goin' short-stuff?" he growled at the naked woman in front of him. _She better get her perfect ass back in this bed so I can finish what we started._

The stubborn bluenette didn't do what he wanted though. Instead she made her way to the bathroom, completely ignoring the question he had asked. It pissed him off, more than he could stand. She didn't realize that she had just issued a challenge, one that the Dragon Slayer had no problem taking her up on. _Look out Bookworm, you just poked the dragon._

* * *

**_And once again, I'm a meany. Sorry it took so long to update, but I got caught up doing my other story, What Kind Of Cat Were You Thinking Of? Y'all should go ahead and check it out. If you liked the chapter, go ahead and give us a review, pretty, pretty, please!_**


	7. Can You Die From Pleasure?

**A/N: Oh yeah, two in one day, I am amazing, I know.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Can You Die From Pleasure?

Levi really wanted to know if it was possible to die from embarrassment. That's not to say she regretted what they had just done, but she had never made sounds like that and to have done it in front of someone she already cared for deeply, it was mortifying to say the least.

She quickly relieved herself, and realized for the first time that she was completely naked. _Well, at least I can get straight in the water, but I don't have a towel or anything to change into._ Choosing to cross that bridge when she got to it, Levi lowered herself into the naturally warm water of the bath.

Letting out a moan, she thought to herself, _Damn, this water is perfect, and the bath is so deep that I can float. _In fact, that's just what she did. After she found the toiletries that Lily must have gotten for her, she quickly cleaned herself up, including shaving.

Once she finished her usual routine, she glanced at the razor she still held in her hand. _Should I shave _there _too? What the hell, I'm sure Gajeel will be surprised. _

She exited the pool and made her way over to the shower, figuring her task would be easier if she were standing. Levi was so concerned with what she was about to do, that she never noticed the shadow standing in the threshold to the bathroom.

* * *

Gajeel had watch the whole experience with rapt attention. _The shrimp's pretty enough on her own, but add in water. I never thought I'd be jealous of a tub before._

He was confused when she left the tub and walked over to the shower, at least until he noticed the object she held. The Dragon Slayer couldn't figure out what she was doing, seeing as she had already shaved her legs, then he watched as she brought the handle down the place between her legs. A grin split his face. _So Shorty's gonna shave for me, but from the looks of it, has no idea what she's doing. I guess I better help her out, _he thought as he stepped out of his boxers, _after all, I'd hate for her to hurt herself._

As soon as she moved the blade away from her delicate skin, he made his move. He silently slipped in behind her, grabbing her hand so she didn't accidentally cut herself. She squeaked in shock. "Ya want some help, Shrimp?" he asked.

Levi recovered swiftly, and knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, she simply nodded her head.

Gajeel sat her on the shelf under the stream of water and kneeled before her. He gently pulled her knees apart and gazed at the heaven in front of him. Knowing that she wouldn't appreciate his leering, he made quick work of the little hair that covered her mound, leaving her skin silky smooth.

Setting the razor on the shelf next to her, Gajeel lifted Levi into his arms. He carried her back to the pool, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. After he made sure her area was clear of any left over hairs, he placed her on the ledge of the pool, at one of the deepest parts, so that when he stood, he was eye level with her core.

* * *

Levi was in a state of shock. Having a gorgeous man kneeling between her legs was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced, especially since that man was Gajeel. He had been so gentle when he was shaving her, making sure not to hurt her. She had been lost of the sensation of his hands on her most sensitive area.

Then he brought her back to the bath, his hands once again dipping between her thighs. It was pure torture, it was pure bliss. She knew that the water wasn't the only reason she was wet, and she silently begged him to take her with his fingers, but he didn't seem to hear. Instead he placed her on the lip of the pool, lining himself up with core.

His gaze met hers, as if asking for permission, and all she could do is nod.

Gajeel leaned in close, and he took in her scent. He pulled her ass closer, inhaling her. _She smells so sweet, and I bet she tastes even sweeter. _Not wasting anymore time, his long tongue snaked out, tasting her for the first time.

* * *

_Perfection. _His tongue traced her slit, from bottom to top, only stopping long enough to suck on her swollen nub.

Her sighs of pleasure reached his ears, spurring him on, her hands fisting his hair, drawing him closer. It made him chuckle, sending vibrations through her already over charged body.

Gajeel added a finger to the mix, angling it up to the sensitive spot deep inside her. "Please, oh please. Gajeel, please," he heard her beg. His lips curved into a smirk. He strummed at that place over and over, making her quiver. As liquid streamed from her, he added another finger. _Damn, she's tight, that's going to make this more difficult. _

The Dragon Slayer slowed his pace, focusing on stretching her out. _She's gonna need to cum at least one more time before we can get to main event, if she doesn't, she might not be loosened up enough for me. _

He wasn't exaggerating, it was a fact that Dragon Slayers were bigger, and Gajeel knew she was a virgin. It was going to hurt no matter what, but he could make it easier on her.

His pace quickened once again, bringing her right to the edge of bliss. He devoured her. Her breath was coming in pants, she teetered on the edge of release, wanting to fall over the precipice. He growled, "Cum for me now," and she did.

* * *

Her world exploded. Color danced in front of her eyes. Before she had the chance to recover, he pulled her into the water, pinning her to the wall. She knew what was coming next and she felt her desire roar back into life, "Please, Gajeel, do it. Make me yours."

Brown irises bore into his red ones, as he inspected her face, searching for any trace of fear or second thoughts. When he saw none, he began lowering her onto his shaft. He ground his teeth as he felt how tight she was, everything in him wanted to push forward, burying himself to the hilt, but he held back. _I will make this good for her!_ Once he came across her barrier, he stopped, looking at her for approval.

When she nodded, he pushed though, tearing the thin membrane and claiming her greatest gift. He paused once he was fully seated, letting her adjust to his large size. She began to squirm after only a couple of minutes. "Gajeel! Move!" she demanded. _Well, who am I to turn down that request. _He pulled back and shoved back in, drawing a strangled moan. "Oh, Gajeel!"

As he set an incredible pace, he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. He moved his mouth over her neck, deciding the exact placement for his mark. Gajeel felt her orgasm approaching, his close at hand, and he knew that it was time to strike.

His lips pulled back, his fangs elongated, and he sunk them in. The fangs pierced her neck, setting off both of their climaxes. Her nails raked his back as they rode out the waves of pleasure. Incredibly, instead of diminishing, the bliss grew and grew, until it set off a round of smaller releases.

* * *

Levi was barely conscious as her man cleaned them both off and tucked her into bed, wrapping her in his arms. The small bluenette felt the side of her neck were his mark was displayed, blushing as she remembered the joy that came from the quickly healing wound.

Just as she fell asleep, she heard him say, "You're mine now, and dragons never let go of what's theirs. You're my greatest treasure." Her last thought was, _I wonder if you can die from pleasure?_


	8. Who Cares About The Real World?

**A/N: Woot woot! Chapter 8 is here. WARNING: there may be triggers in this chapter, so please proceed with caution, no rape, but there are mentions of abuse. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Who Cares About The Real World?

Gajeel really didn't want to do it, but who could say no to that face. Her nose was scrunched up, her cheeks puffed up, and her lips were pursed. To put it simply, she looked adorable, and he just had to lean in and steal a kiss.

She pulled back and gave his arm a smack. "Gajeel, that's not going to work. It's time, I want to go back to the real world."

He pouted, "But the real world is stupid." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who cares about that stupid place? I'd rather stay here with you and keep the last week going." A devilish smirk graced his lips.

Levi shook her head and leaned into his embrace. "I just bet you would."

The last week had been filled lustful encounters, occasionally broken up by talking, food, and an exceed that liked to press his luck. In fact, the black animal was currently sitting on top of the table the bluenette had made seven days earlier, chewing on the word kiwi that his new friend had kindly made him. He was enjoying the show as the large man tried to convince the tiny script mage to extend their get away for another week, or year. Lily was impressed at how the woman never once backed down.

Levi finally got her way, and the cavern was packed up. With the use of Levi's float spell, they would be able to take everything they wanted in one trip. It was a two hour hike back to Magnolia, and Gajeel was worried that keeping a spell up for that long would drain his mate, so he informed her that there was no way she was walking. He would carry her, or they wouldn't be going at all. Knowing that this was one thing he wasn't going to bend on, she agreed.

The Dragon Slayer really didn't want to leave their love den, that's what Levi started calling it after the second day. He knew that they couldn't stay in the cave forever, but he didn't want to deal with all of the knowing looks and assholes that would be sticking their noses in his business. Especially that she demon.

Suppressing a shiver, he loaded the last box on the float. He turned to give the make shift home one last look. There was nothing else they wanted or need, so, with a sigh, Gajeel gave Levi his back and she crawled on. Lily took to the sky, telling them that he'd get the house ready for them, and they were off.

Over the last week, they had told each other everything about themselves. Levi learned that his father had left some seven years before, and after that, he fell in with the wrong crowd. He'd even attacked his new teammates before. They were on good terms now though.

When she told Gajeel of her past, he had wanted to go on a rampage, but he knew that would only upset her, so he controlled his temper. Levi was only five years old when her parents died, not that she was very sad about that. They had been physically and verbally abusive, ignoring her, at least until they were drunk or high, then the pain began. The day they died they had made Levi sleep outside, with only a thin blanket. They had passed out drunk, alcohol was spilled all over, a still lit cigarette slipped between her mother's fingers, and the house went up in flames. If she hadn't been outside, Levi probably would have died along with her parents.

Gajeel wished he could bring them back, so he could kill them himself.

After her parents' deaths, Levi was sent to an orphanage, but not long after, her magic started to manifest. So, she was packed up and sent to the enchanted castle, seeing as it was the only place in the kingdom that was set up with mages needs taken into account.

Levi cried the whole first day, nothing any of the other women that were there helped. That night, she was laying in her new room, when her door swung open. The only other girl her age was standing in the opening. She walked over to the crying girl, setting a book on the bed, she climbed onto the bed, and pulled the smaller mage into her lap.

"My name's Kendra," she informed. "Go ahead and let it out, and when you're ready, I'll read you a story."

The bluenette sniffled, "A story? No one's ever read to me before."

Sympathy filled the older girl's redish brown eyes, "Well then, I think you've definitely earned this, it's my favorite story, Beauty and the Beast."

As Kendra began the tale, Levi's tears dried, she was completely swept away by the story. Once the first story was done, the young girl asked for the next one, and the next and the next. They ended up staying up the entire night, after they finished the first book, they headed to the library, and Kendra started to teach the script mage the alphabet.

It only took her a week to start reading the most difficult tomes in the collection, reading was her perfect escape. She could leave her past behind her while lost in the pages of a book. Even that got boring after awhile, so she took it upon herself to learn more languages. Eventually, she had a basic knowledge of all know languages, and a couple dead ones too.

Her magic grew in leaps and bounds. She got to the point that she could do anything with her words, if she were so inclined, she could probably seize the world, but she never even considered the dark side of her creations. Levi never forgot her beginnings, and she promised to never hurt anyone, that didn't deserve it anyway.

Kendra tried to get her to do some physical training as well, but she just never got into it. She knew she was physically weak, but 0she never felt it was that important, and now she had her very own Dragon to protect her.

The best thing about Gajeel was that he never doubted her. During one of the rare moments they weren't locked in each other's embrace, he had dragged her outside to see how powerful she was. He took everything she threw his way, and gave it right back to her. She tried to weasel her way out of the combat, but he didn't let. It was one of the few things he insisted on.

Even though they were pretty much equally matched when it came to magic power, he easily over powered her in the actual fighting department. When they switched from magic to purely hands on fighting, he had her pinned in a matter of seconds. After Gajeel took advantage of the situation, outdoor sex was amazing, he started her on a training regiment, and unlike her last teacher, he didn't let her out of it.

By the end of the week, she was managing to hold him off for ten whole minutes, but she was still nowhere close to actually beating him.

"Hey Shrimp," the man in question said, pulling her from her memories. "Whatcha thinkin about back there?"

"Oh nothing much, just thinking about the last week."

She felt him chuckle, "Oh yea. Anything in particular, like my hot bod?"

Her cheeks reddened, even after a week with the crass man, she still couldn't help that reaction, "N-no. I was thinking about our training sessions. And I was wondering if we were going to keep them up. If not, I understand, but it would be such a shame." Levi couldn't keep the sarcasm from coloring her words. It was no secret that she hated those work outs.

The Slayer threw back his head and laughed, "Gihihi, nice try Shorty, but there's no way yer getting off that easy. When we get home, we'll start the serious training."

_Wait, does that mean? He wasn't serious before? _Terror filled her at the thought of it. She had a hard enough time of it already, and that wasn't him going full force. Levi had a feeling that there would be a lot of bruises in her future.

"Fine," she groaned. "But if that's the case, then you better be prepared to give me a rub down after those training sessions from hell of yours."

"Like that's a threat. First I get to toughen you up, then you'll let me have my wicked way with that delectable body of yours, sounds like heaven to me."

Levi chose not to respond to that, opting instead to pout, but he never noticed, he was too busy imagining what he would do to his shrimp when he got her home, something involving the chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries he'd had Lily pick up. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, both mages to wrapped in their own mind to carry a conversation.

* * *

**I was going to make this the last chapter, but the ending just worked, so there will be one more chapter plus an epilogue. Depending on how much you guys like the epilogue, I might just go ahead and get started writing a sequel.**

**Y'all should do me a solid and leave a little review, I'll love you forever if you do.**


	9. Home Cumming

Lemons ahead, as the title suggests.

* * *

Chapter 9

Home Cumming

Gajeel let Levi slide off his back. They were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The bluenette looked up in awe. _It's perfect._

Before she could take in all the glory, the wooden double doors burst open.

"Levi!" called out the plant and speed mages who had been her friends for the last couple of years. She let them wrap her up in a tight embrace, ignoring the growling coming from the man behind her, but it didn't last long.

"Guys, it's nice to see you, but," her expression grew dark and Jet and Droy took a couple of steps back. "I'm curious as to why you chose not to tell anyone about the castle. You let us rot in that damn place for years." All the anger seemed to pour out of her.

Suddenly, she felt herself become encompassed in from all sides. Levi recognized the feel of the arms. Lucy, Juvia, and all the other girls she'd lived with for years were in the process of slowly squeezing the life out of her. _God, I've missed this. _Tears poured from her eyes, "It's great to see you all again."

An hour later,Gajeel was sitting at the bar, glaring at the small bluenette who had taken residence in his head and heart. She was laughing and catching up with her old friends, and he couldn't bring himself to drag her away, but damn it, it had been hours and he wanted her, now. Unfortunately for him, she didn't seem to have any interest in leaving any time soon.

Since he couldn't play with his own shrimp, he let his fantasies have some fun. The dragon slayer imagined they were alone. He would grab her around her waist and hoist her onto the bar. Gently, he would remove her dress and her bra, leaving her only in a pair of purple lace panties. Her nipples would be hard pebbles, the only fabric left on her body would have a wet spot.

Gajeel would bend before her, eyes glued to the wet spot. She twitched as he blew on the on the spot, the sweet scent of her arousal surrounded him, she grew damper and the spot expanded.

His pants grew tight as the pictures formed before him. He was lost in his daydream, so he never noticed the tenting, but a certain young woman did and it caused something deep inside to shudder and clench. Levi bid good bye to friends and made her way over to the man who had stolen her heart in just a week. She moved to block him from the rest of the guild, taking his face in her hands. "Gajeel."

He didn't seem to hear her, but as if sensing her presence, his arms shot out to pull her into him. Levi found herself being placed on the bar. Her face turned beet red as she saw her friends and their partners laughing at the display. To make matters worse, she felt his breath beginning to tease her neck. Her heart kicked into high gear, partially from embarrassment, but mostly from arousal. Anytime he was that close she had the same reaction, which she would usually take advantage of, but considering they were in a fairly public place, she knew she had to stop him.

Grabbing a hand full of his thick locks, Levi yanked, hard. His mouth unsealed from her neck and Gajeel seemed to see her for the first time since she walked over to him. He took in her appearance and their position and an evil grin split his face. She knew that look. "Gajeel! Don't you even-"

He never let her finish, the Iron Dragon Slayer threw the small mage over his shoulder and with a small wave, he exited the guild. Laughter followed the pair, but they were too busy playing with each other. Levi shifted his heavy mane to the side and was drawing the three words she was afraid to say out loud on his back. Gajeel was playing with her ass, every once and a while his finger would brush her pantie clad slit. Every time he did, she would squeak and bury her face in his back, but not before she would smack his ass. Of course, he would retaliate and she would get that much hornier.

By the time they finally made it back to his house, Levi was right on the edge. Her breath was coming in pants, sweat glistened on her forehead, her nipples were hard points, digging into her lovers back. She couldn't think and she didn't even try, didn't take in her new surroundings. All she wanted was a bed, or a couch, or counter, or any available surface really.

Gajeel was slipping, his fangs ached, longing to sink into the soft flesh of his mate. It didn't help that her leaking pussy was inches from his face, though it did help him cut a usually twenty minute walk down to an eight minute one. He rushed her to his bedroom, promptly tossing her on the soft mattress. The door slammed shut as he shed his clothes, eyes glued to the creature in front of him. "Strip," he growled, his voice barely audible.

Pride filled him as she quickly obeyed. Gajeel had no problem admitting that he was fairly dominant in the bedroom, though he knew that Levi wouldn't always take control, and he loved that she could take control from him, that she would want to. Earlier that week she had admitted to wanting to tie him up, and the more he thought about it, the harder he would get. He'd always longed for a mate that would do that for him, let him just feel. It was one more reason he loved her, but to be fair, he was sure he'd been in love with from the moment he met her, though he'd be damned if he would admit that, it was too sweet, too romantic.

His eyes were slits as she removed her clothes for him. She had moved to stand on the bed. Her eyes never strayed from his as she removed her clothes, her body moving as if she were listening to some unheard song. It was sexy as fuck. _She's putting on a little show, just for me. _

She kicked off her shoes first, then the head band came loose, her hair floated around her. Her hands snaked down her body, stopping to tease her nipples, she gripped the hem of her short dress and slowly, so fucking slowly, dragged it up her body and over her head. _The naughty girl wasn't wearing a bra this entire time. _Gajeel nearly came in his pants after learning that, but the little tease wasn't done.

Levi was loving this game, she loved the fire in his red eyes, she loved that he couldn't take his eyes off her, but most of all she loved him, plain and simple. She didn't have a normal person's hold ups, she wasn't afraid that things were moving too fast, mainly because she'd read hundreds, if not thousands of romances, and they all helped her learn that love was something no one could control. It would strike whenever it wanted, no rhyme or reason necessary, she was just happy that who ever was in charge of such things was on her side. The person she loved was exactly what she needed.

Gajeel was perfect, well not exactly, but he was definitely perfect for her. All she ever wanted was a home and someone to love her. _Who'd have thought that the one to rescue me would be a dragon, but I guess it makes sense. After all, I'm no princess._

By the time she was down to just her panties, Levi wanted, no needed to touch him. He was just standing there, naked, fully aroused, and she wanted him. She stepped down off the bed and slowly walked towards him. Before he could stop her, she grabbed his arms, spun him around, and shoved him onto the bed. He sat there, his signature smirk firmly in place.

Nerves threatened to over take her, but it was that little grin that kept her grounded, well that and the third leg that was standing at attention. She wanted it, in her hand, on her breasts, on her tongue, she wanted in every way she could possibly have it. A seductive smile graced her lips as she stalked towards him, a fox silently hunting her prey.

She stood between his legs, her hands caressing her breasts, her nipples; she was teasing him, and they both knew it. He reached for her, but she slapped his hands, letting him know that it was her turn to play and that he just needed to sit there like a good little boy. His hands fell back behind him, bracing him, but it did more than that, it exposed him in all his glory. His muscles rippled and her tongue swelled, she wanted to lick him up and down, but she forced herself to slow down, they had plenty of time, Lily was going to stay somewhere else for the night.

Her hands trembled as she sunk her fingers into his hair. It was thick, yet soft, the strands flowing through her fingers tickled. He moaned softly at her touch. She massaged his scalp for couple of minutes, then she moved her hands to his neck and shoulders.

He was in heaven, that had to be it, he'd died and gone to heaven, which didn't quite make sense to him, but god help him he wouldn't complain. As the little minx massaged his neck, he felt her lips touched his. Gajeel fought himself, he struggled not to take control, which he normally would have done, but he wanted his Shorty to have her fun. Even if it killed him.

Her tongue moved against his, but it was her hands that were killing him. She'd moved them down off his shoulders and she began to play with his nipples, lightly squeezing and pinching the twin peaks. He growled at the sting and began to seriously wonder if his dick would explode, and she hadn't even touched the damn thing yet. _Maybe I was wrong, maybe this is hell._

Gajeel felt her lips disengage from his, but she didn't remove them completely, oh no, she just slid them over his jaw, down his throat, and across his chest, only stopping when she found one of his hard nipples. Taking the flat disk between her lips, she gently scraped it with her teeth. _Yep, definitely hell. _

Levi knew he was reaching his breaking point, so she decided to stop teasing him. He had laid back, his knees on the edge of the mattress, his rod stood straight, almost like a beacon calling to her, and she wasn't about to ignore it.

Her tongue slid down his chest and stomach, she made a quick stop to kiss his hips, paying special attention to the defined edges. Unable to hold back any longer, she took his head in mouth. His pleasured hiss spurred her on. His hands tangled in her hair, not to take control, just for a little more connection.

She loved how he tasted and smelled, it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, and Levi was so happy that she would be able to do this many times in the future, but she should focus more on this time, before she started to think about the next. Unfortunately, she'd teased him a little more than she'd meant to, and when she accidentally brushed her hand against his balls, he went off. She managed to swallow most of it, but it had taken her off guard, so a little dribbled out.

Gajeel hadn't meant to do that. He'd planned on holding out just a little bit longer, but he couldn't keep himself from falling over the edge. His roar shook the walls, his eyes rolled back in his head.

When he finished, he propped himself up. Levi had a hand under her chin, in order to catch what spilled out. She used her other hand to take care of the mess, licking it clean when she was done. It was more than he could take. He had her pinned under him before she could blink.

His hands fisted her hair, yanked back to fully expose her neck. "My turn."

Gajeel ripped off her panties, thanking his lucky stars that she was wet enough for him to start fingering her. While he sucked and nibbled on her neck, two of his fingers pistonned in and out of her tight pussy. She seemed to milk his fingers and he felt himself starting to grow hard once again.

His teeth grazed their way down to her perky tits, leaving plenty of love marks along the way. He took one nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirled around the sensitive bud, while he lightly pinched the other with his free hand. Beneath him, his lover started to go wild. She whispered his name like a chant or a prayer, her hips bucked matching his fingers thrust for thrust. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer, the large man made his way down her body.

He shouldered her knees apart, his fingers still inside her, but in better position. Now he had complete access to the little bundle of nerves that sat at the top of her slit. Nothing could have stopped him from getting it.

The instant his tongue touched her clit, Levi came, hard, but the Dragon Slayer never let up. He sucked the small bud into his mouth, grazing it with one of his sharp canines. His fingers managed to pick up speed, triggering a second, even more powerful orgasm in the small bluenette.

Levi didn't even have time to calm down a bit before she found herself on her hands and knee, Gajeel buried to the hilt deep inside her still quivering folds.

"Who do you belong to? Tell me!" he growled in her ear.

"You, god, you!" she shrieked in response. "But don't forget that you belong to me too."

"Never. I'll never forget."

His thrusts grew more erratic and forceful as he grew closer to the edge of release, but he wasn't going over alone, so he took her clit and began to rub. In less than five seconds, she was screaming his name as she came all over his hand a cock.

Her spasming tunnel set off his own climax. "Levi! Fuck! I love you!" he yelled as he came.

Not long after, they laid in each others arms, too tired to do anything else. Gajeel's face was flushed and he couldn't look at her. _What a fucking moron? What kind of idiot tells a chick he loves her for the first time after he fucking cums?_

"Did you mean it?" he looked down to see a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"I-i-i don't know what the hell you're talking about," he stuttered, squishing the bluenette into his chest. "Why don't you just shut up and go to sleep?"

Levi quietly laughed into his chest, "Okay, but just so you know, I love you too, ya big lug."

After that, the couple fell asleep, matching smiles on their lips.


	10. Watch Out For Lightning

**A/N: Well, this is it. This is the last chapter. I'll start working on finishing up my Gajevy week stories. Please enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me so long.**

* * *

Epilogue

Watch Out For Lightning

It didn't take him long to get there, but Laxus couldn't force himself to go in. He'd never admit it, but he wanted what all his friends have. His season would start and a few days, and he was sick of dealing with it on his own, especially since he had a chance to find her.

He couldn't wait anymore and he wouldn't let her hide this time, so after he sensed her out **(A/N: he can use and sense peoples electro-magnetic field, cause everyone has one) **he used his lightning to travel to her.

Kendra was in the library, bored out of her mind. While she was happy for her friends, she wished she wasn't stuck in the damn place all alone. A little voice taunted, _Well, if you hadn't been a fucking coward you would be off living the high life, but oh no, you're stuck here, probably for the rest of your life, just because you were too scared._

_Great, now I'm going crazy. _

She had just reached up to grab a book, when she found herself turned and pinned to the bookcase. _Oh my god. It's him. _

His magic had small bolts flying everywhere, sparking her own lightning magic.

Kendra opened her mouth, unsure what she would say, but he cut her off, "No, you just listen, last time I was here you hid, and I had to leave alone. I ain't gonna let that happen again." His eyes flashed.

_Well, I was looking for a little excitement. _


	11. Review Responses

Review Responses

**8 O'clock: **Well, I hope you've enjoyed the rest of the story, and thanks for the compliment.

**Guest 1: **You know what happened next, I hope it was to your liking.

**Guest 2: **Done ;)

**Guest 3: **Thank you

**LevyLovegood: **I'm glad you like it.

** : **Your review makes me smile every time, I'm glad that you seemed to like it so much, and I hoped that the rest of my tale was to your liking.

**Lexie and the anime: **I was so happy when I saw that you reviewed a couple of times. I'm pretty sure I squealed when I saw them.

**Jazzkat4199: **I'm sorry, it was mean of me to cock block Gajeel like that, not only once, but a couple of times, but his reaction was too good to pass up on.

**Guest 4: **Yep, his cuteness makes him the perfect little scapegoat.

**Guest 5: **I love you for your review

**MrTonyOnline: **Oh, he knows, but he loves to torture his partner.

**Guest 6: **You'll just have to wait and see

**Nando the Animelover26: **Give it a couple of days, and I should have at least one chapter of Laxus and Kendra's story.

**CeruleanDreamCat: **I'm really glad you really like it.

**Snavej: **Yes, yes he is, and I love it.

**shiftgiggles: **I can't remember using it in this story, but I probably did, and I plan on never using it again. To be fair, I was going to use it in the latest chapter, but then I realized neither one of them would have ever used that phrase.

**carlygrl15: **I've got a couple of stories that I need to work on first, but the first chapter should be ready in a couple of days, then again I might decide to write it tonight. BTW you are awesomer!


	12. Next Story

Hey everybody, just letting you know that the first chapter of When Lightning Strikes, Thunder Rolls is up. If you've been waiting on Laxus and Kendra's story, then you're wishes have been granted.


End file.
